beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
L-Drago Destructor F:S
The BB-108 L-Drago Destructor F:S (Japanese: エルドラゴ デストロイ エフ：エス) is an Attack-Type Beyblade released on April 23, 2011 by Takara-Tomy in Japan after Fang Leone 130W²D. It was featured in the anime and manga series, [[Metal Fight Beyblade 4D|'Beyblade: Metal Fury']] as the evolution of the Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, owned by the series' deuteragonist, Ryuga. This Beyblade implements the 4D System and comes complete with the new "F:S" 4D Performance Tip, which changing its Performance Tip from HF to S''' with varying spin velocities. Its "L-Drago Destructor" Fusion Wheel is also the first to be constructed with the Metal Frame fitting over the Energy Ring as one unit. These parts can be arranged between to two different performance modes with an unique attack option for each: Attack Mode and Absorb Mode. Takara-Tomy would later succeed the L-Drago Destructor F:S with the release of '''L-Drago Guardian S130MB. Hasbro is scheduled to release L-Drago Destructor LW105LF, inspired by the L-Drago Destructor F:S, later in the second quarter of 2012. Beast The Beast form resembles a Chinese dragon but engulfed in orange flames. Special Moves *'Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring': Ryuga's current and only special move with L-Drago Destroy. *'Dragon Emperor Descends' : Ryuga's Final Special Move used to defeat Nemesis, but the special move wasn't strong enough. Beyblade: Metal Fury On Zarkan Island, an island in Indonesia, Ryuga gets confronted by Gingka and Co. Ryuga and Kyoya have a battle and he defeats Kyoya with his newly evolved L-Drago Destructor F:S, which he obtained after his Meteo L-Drago was hit by a piece of the Star Fragment. When battling Fang Leone, L-Drago was knocked into the island's volcano and caused it to grow even stronger because it was fused with the island's fiery lava. After defeating Kyoya, Gingka challenges him to a battle so he can help in the quest for the Legend Bladers but ultimately, Gingka loses. He then battles Yuki and although Yuki seems to be winning, Ryuga manages to beat him. In Sagittario's Blow, Kenta battles Ryuga to prevent him from going back to the dark side. He loses, but inflicts a crack on L-Drago's face bolt in the process. When Ryuga faced Rago and Nemesis alone, he was defeated badly and L-Drago was severely damaged. Also, since L-Drago Destructor failed to protect Ryuga, Ryuga almost died. Now Ryuga has passed on his bey's Star Fragment to Kenta's bey, which helped Flame Sagittario C145S evolve into Flash Sagittario 230WD . This caused Ryuga and L-Drago to disappear. Other Versions *'L-Drago Destroy DF105LRF (Gold Armored Ver.)' - This version has a gold Energy Ring with a new engraved L-Drago Face Bolt design that is 3.5 grams heavier than original Face Bolt. The Energy Ring also appears to have more designs than stickers where it is inserted into the Launcher. *'L-Drago Guardian S130MB '- It is the altered version of L-Drago Destroy and it is released with the Ultimate DX Set along with Duo Uranus 230WD and Wing Pegasis 90WF. *'L-Drago Destructor LW105LF' - This is the Hasbro version of L-Drago Destroy F:S. Its Core is formed into one metal piece, no longer made of rubber and plastic. Also, F:S is removed and replaced by LW105LF. *'Legend Beyblade Set Ver.' - This is a gold recolour of everything on L-Drago Destroy except for the Core. Trivia *Final Survive is the only 4D bottom that does not end in Drive. (D:D, F:D, B:D, X:D). *L-Drago Destructor eventually became deceased along with Ryuga, because of Ryuga passing on his Star Fragment to Kenta. L-Drago and Ryuga disentergrated into dust, like Storm Pegasus did at the end of Metal Fusion. *Final Survive looks a lot like HF/S, because F:S is practically HF/S as a 4D bottom. *It is the first L-Drago with a name after "L-Drago". *When F:S switches to Sharp, it is possible for L-Drago to spin-steal and switch back to HF. *Despite being the strongest of the Legend Bladers, Ryuga was the first to be beaten by Rago, and first to have his bey destroyed by Diablo Nemesis X:D. However, it should be noted that Ryuga had fought Nemesis before the other Legendary Bladers, and that he had fought solo. *If L-Drago Destructor's metal frame is placed on the metal wheel Meteo, it will be heavier than Diablo Nemesis, at about 68-70 grams. This is an illegal combo, though. *It is possible for L-Drago to spin steal in both modes (Attack and Absorb), the latter having more spin steal. *Takara-Tomy may later succeed the L-Drago Beyblades with the release of the Zero-G beyblade Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. *Hasbro will replace Final Survive with a Dark Blue LW105 and LF. ''Gallery'' takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-108-l-drago-destroy-df7f8.jpg|Box Bb108.jpg|Stats P4230426.JPG P4230427.JPG P4230429.JPG|Side View P4230431.JPG|Absorb Mode P4230430.JPG|Attack Mode P4230529.JPG|F:S msdamdsa.PNG|Fusion Wheel nbsn,sfsdf.PNG|Rubber on the Wheel Destre.jpg|Light Launcher V2 ldragodestroyleftlaunch1.jpg|Light Launcher Ripcord Ldragodestroygoldarmore.jpg|Gold Armored Ver. LDragoDestroyParts.PNG|Parts Ldragodestroyhorogium.jpg|L Drago Destroyer F:S destroying Twisted Tempo 145WD Smmsd.PNG|Mode Change Destroy l-drago-3.jpg yhjhj.JPG|Ryuga holding L drago sdfefr.JPG RyugaLDragoDestroy3.PNG|L-Drago showing its strength RyugaLDragoDestroy2.PNG Beyblade 4D Kyoya vs Ryuga Leone vs Destroy.png HF to S.jpg|HF to S LDS12.jpg|Legend Aura LDS00.jpg|L Drago Destroy in midair. o0399037111050782554.png|Ryuga with L Drago Destroy F:S in the Manga Destroy_l-drago-1.jpg L-Drago Destroy.JPG Beyblade 4D L-Drago will destroy you.png|L-Drago Will Destroy You Beyblade 4D dragen.png|Dragon Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol.png|Ryuga with L-Drago Beyblade 4D Ryuga and Destroy.png|Ryuga and L-Drago Destroy KingVsRyuga3.jpg|vs Variares D:D KingVsRyuga2.jpg LdragoFace4D.jpg 128 22.jpg|L-Drago absorbed Phantom Orion ldragodestroy.jpg|L-Drago Destroy F:S in the manga janstarblastsignature.jpg|L-drago evolutions 134 10.jpg 134 6.jpg|Kenta VS Ryuga 134 5.jpg Tv1320536536284.jpg|L-Drago's Facebolt cracked Tv1320536504266.jpg LBセット エルドラゴ 横.jpg|Golden L-Drago Destroy F:S LBセット エルドラゴ.jpg Destroy.png Destroy Face.png L-Drago Destroy.jpg|L-Drago Destroyer l.JPG|A Destroyed L-Drago Destructor. LDragoDestructorNoRubber.PNG|Hasbro Packaging (notice no F:S) dragonballzcentral_2203_11663142642.jpg Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol.png|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/L-Drago_Destructor_F:S Ryuga .jpeg|Ryuga unleashing his hidden power Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise